initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Threat
A New Threat (掟やぶりのスーパーウエポン, known as A New Threat! in the Tokyopop version) is the first Act of Initial D: Second Stage. This episode features the battle between Seiji Iwaki and Thunder Fire. It also features the first half of the battle between Takeshi Nakazato and Seiji Iwaki. Synopsis Emperor, a team of racers from the Tochigi region, has arrived with the goal to crush every team in Gunma. It doesn’t take them long to discover a particular challenge in taking on the downhill legend known as Akina’s Eight-Six. Plot It opens with a battle between Thunder Fire and Seiji Iwaki in an unknown pass. Seiji overtakes the Nissan 180 driver with minimal effort which then cuts to the scene where the Thunderfire leader hands his sticker to Seiji in which he cuts in half and places on his spoiler where other race teams he defeated are stuck. The following day Takumi and Itsuki have a joyride and Seiji overtakes them and notices the behaviour of the car. Both cars make a stop and Takumi gets Itsuki and himself canned coffee from the vending machine. While waiting, Seiji approaches an intimidated Itsuki for directions. After pointing him out, Seiji then asks Itsuki whom the fastest racer in Akina is. He then explains about the infamous Eight-Six. Seiji then laughs him off in disbelief mocking him. Takumi overhears them both and rushes to the scene after Seiji states he wouldn't race it even if he begged. Takumi restrains Itsuki from physical violence after telling him not to underestimate the Eight-Six. Kyoichi then comes to the scene to prevent Seiji provoking both of them. He acknowledge the skill of the driver (Takumi) but the car itself is obsolete. A tearful Itsuki asks why didn't he respond back. Takumi believes it's pointless for him to respond since he is unknown of how skilled he is and he's used to people talking like that about him. He then calms Itsuki down and hands over his canned coffee. Back at the gas station Kenji heard about the defeat of Thunderfire and explains the goals of Team Emperor on conquering Gunma. Aware of the threat and Emperor will have a chance of striking at Akina next, Iketani and the others need for Takumi to make changes to his car or perhaps driving a faster car. They then want Takumi to give it some thought for making modifications but a doubtful Takumi is unsure of the idea as it still belongs to Bunta. Takumi suggests to them not look up to Bunta too much. The gang now found it pointless to convince Takumi and self plan for them to modify the Eight-Six. Seiji and Kyoichi then stumble across Ryosuke in a friendly matter claiming he's not what he used to be last time they raced. Ryosuke sees his acquaintance in delight and is challenged by his rival to put an end to his winning streak only for Ryosuke to tell him it was recently broken by Akina's Eight-Six not long ago much to Kyoichi's shock. He was considering retirement but doesn't want his rival to accuse him of cowardice and then drives off to notify the race teams of a rematch. Seiji offers to chase him down but Kyoichi restrains him but told him he's only a chump who thinks he's tough. And angry Kyoichi tells Seiji to not underestimate Ryosuke since he was defeated by him a year ago. Kyoichi then recalls Itsuki's words which would then reconsider racing him to see what skill he possesses. Back in the high school Natsuki covers Takumi's eyes much to his annoyance. Itsuki comes to both of them believing he is going out to date Natsuki and tries to walk home but Takumi restrains him reminding him they have work today and Natsuki coincidentally has plans for that day as well. Later that night in Myogi, Seiji and Takeshi race off in an uphill battle. Shingo cheers Takeshi on just for that night. Both cars launch ending the episode. Stats Airdates * Fuji TV: October 14, 1999 Characters (in order of appearance) #Seiji Iwaki #Kyoichi Sudo #Takumi Fujiwara #Itsuki Takeuchi #Koichiro Iketani #Kenji #Bunta Fujiwara (Imagined) #Ryosuke Takahashi #Natsuki Mogi #Takeshi Nakazato #Shingo Shoji Cars #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV RS (CN9A) #Nissan 180SX #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III RS (CE9A) #Toyota Corolla Levin SR (AE85) #Nissan Silvia K's (S13) (Imagined by Itsuki) #Nissan 180SX Type II (RPS13) (Imagined by Itsuki) #Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 ∞ III (FC3S) #Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32) Music #Blazin' Beat - M.o.v.e #Burning Desire - Mega NRG Man #キミがいる (Kimi Ga Iru) - Galla Quotes Notes & Trivia Site Navigation 27 01 Category:Initial D: Second Stage